


Elias, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of Elias ficlets from my blog, Side B.





	1. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a sneak peek of married life with Elias.

I sighed as Alfonse and I continued cleaning out the backroom of the Prefect's Office. We'd been cleaning for hours and I was ready for a break. I glanced at my watch. Only thirty more minutes and I can go have lunch with Elias, who was helping Hiro with something in the Night Class' part of campus. I couldn't wait to see him.

“Huh, I didn't know our family donated one of these to the Academy,” Alfonse mused. He was standing in front of a beautiful mirror.

“What is it?” I asked, joining him. The mirror didn't look very different from a normal one, albeit it was pretty fancy.

“It's called a forever mirror. Our mother created it. In fact, she told us that using this is what convinced her to go ahead and marry Father since she saw a happy future with him in this mirror.”

“So it shows the future?”

“Yeah. Specifically, your future with your partner.” Alfonse grinned at me. “Why don't you try it? Wouldn't you like to see your future with Elias?”

“Well, yeah, but we need to finish cleaning,” I pointed out.

“We can take a break. We're pretty much done, anyway,” Alfonse said. I really was tempted to see. What would be the harm in trying it? Alfonse stepped to the side and let me stand by myself in front of the mirror. He told me the incantation and thinking about Elias, I repeated the spell.

“Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” All of a sudden, a bright light filled the storeroom. I gasped and covered my eyes. But as quickly as it came, it left. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed white gloves on my hands. Even weirder, I was back home in Reitz. The door opened and Elias came into my room, wearing a white tuxedo and looking thoroughly exhausted. He shut the door behind him and leaned back against it, sighing.

“Are you all right?” I asked, hurrying towards him.

“Yeah. I'm just tired. I didn't think getting married would be so exhausting,” he said.

“Married?!” I couldn't help but gasp. But it made sense. The mirror was supposed to show my future with Elias and we were wearing wedding clothes... Elias cocked an eyebrow at me.

“Did you drink too much at the reception?” he asked.

“No! Of course I didn't!”

“You had a drinking contest with my brothers...” He walked over to me and cupped my face with his hand.

“... Did I win?”

“You were up against Alfonse and Klaus. Of course you won. You were the only one able to finish a glass of wine.” He sighed, thumb rubbing circles into my skin. “Now you have me worried.”

“I'm not drunk, I promise!” I insisted. “I'm sorry, I'm just a little dazed from everything. I can't believe we're married.” I would have liked to seen some of the ceremony, but I guess this was fine. Elias didn't look totally convinced, but all he did was give me a concerned look and let his hand fall to my shoulder.

“I can't believe we're finally married either.” His voice was barely above a whisper. As if our bodies were magnets, we pulled closer together. The loving look in his eyes and his soft touches sent my heart racing. I'd never seen him look quite like this before. His hands gently grabbed my waist. I put my arms around his shoulders. Our kiss was soft. Elias went back in for another, his kiss hungrier than the one before. It sparked something wild in me. It would be all too easy to get passionate. I was so happy knowing we would get married and his kisses were so wonderful. This is all I would need.

“Oops, looks like time's up,” I heard Alfonse say. There was a sudden flash of light and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I had returned to the backroom. Elias was now in here, standing next to Alfonse. But he looked utterly mortified, his face bright red while Alfonse was just grinning like a maniac.

“Uh, did I miss something?” I asked.

“I can't believe you didn't tell them how the mirror works,” Elias hissed at Alfonse, who just laughed.

“Wait, what?” I asked. Although Elias turned his body to me, he wouldn't look me in the eye.

“Anyone in front of the mirror can see the future as well. It was something Mother was never able to fix,” Elias said. Horror crept into my veins. I whipped my head to Alfonse.

“You two make such a lovely wedded couple. Remind me to beat you in that drinking contest, though,” he said. My face flushed as dark as Elias'.


	2. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and I reminisce about past Christmases.

My head was pounding as I sat in the window seat, blanket wrapped around me. It was the day after Christmas and I was utterly miserable. Elias and I got roped into trying wine the previous night at a party and while apparently he can handle alcohol well, I can't. And we couldn't even say no because some noble offered it and it was incredibly expensive according to him. So even though it tasted like cough syrup-flavored gasoline, we had to drink it. And now I was bundled up in Elias' room, feeling awful. Elias sighed and sat next to me. He handed me a mug of cocoa.

“Thanks,” I murmured. I leaned against him, letting my head rest against his shoulder. He put his head on mine.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. I shrugged.

“Like garbage.” He sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. It's funny to think about our first Christmas. Elias would've never been this outwardly affectionate with me. He was so reserved and didn't want his family to think anything inappropriate was going on. Which it wouldn't have, but when you have an older brother like Klaus who will tease you over anything, I can see why Elias refrained from being affectionate. Every time Elias and I even did something on our own Klaus would come by us and loudly announce he was walking by. I chuckled.

“Do you remember last year when we were sitting in the parlor working on... what was it, popcorn garland or something? And Klaus kept walking by every five minutes basically yelling at us that he was walking by,” I laughed. Elias sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately,” he commented, and I laughed harder. Glancing up, I could see the smallest wry smile on his face. “You would think he was under the impression we were up to no good. It was the _parlor,_ what could we have possibly done?”

“Some sexy hand-holding, I guess,” I commented. Elias choked on his cocoa, coughing hard. The drink splattered everywhere and I doubled over laughing.

 _“Shit,”_ he hissed. He quickly got up to grab some tissues to clean up the mess. My head was still throbbing, but somehow I didn't mind it. Not when I was having such a good time with him.


	3. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's close to Halloween and Elias isn't happy I'm dying my hair for a costume instead of getting a wig.

“I am begging you, _please_ just let me buy you a wig.”

“No, I'm fine, Elias! This is going to work out fine!” Elias and I were sitting in the prefect's office. It was late and with Halloween around the corner, we needed to prep for the school-wide Halloween party as well as our own costumes. My costume had been a bit more expensive to make than I had originally thought, so I had to dip into my wig fund. I couldn't buy a wig, but I had enough money for hair dye. I was sitting at my desk, a small jar of dye in front of me and working on my bangs. I already had half of my hair coated.

“It would be so much easier if you would just let me go into town and buy you a wig,” he told me.

“You already had to spot me for lunch yesterday -”

“I told you I was going to treat us, but you insisted on paying for yourself.” He sighed and walked over to my desk. Careful to avoid the bits of my hair that had dye in them, he cupped me cheek. “Can you let me spoil you once?”

“You already spoil me enough,” I replied. “I don't want you to pay for everything. That's not fair. We should be splitting things in half.”

“Money's not a problem for my family. You know that. I think splitting things is fine, but maybe sometimes I want to buy you things.” His voice grew quiet and I could see a faint blush on his face.

“What?” I put the brush back in the jar and just stared at him. “Why?”

“Because you're my partner and you deserve to have nice things. And...” His voice trailed off.

“And what?”

“I like seeing you smile.” His voice was so quiet I almost couldn't hear it. But his words made my heart flutter and I couldn't help but grin. Elias glanced at me and blushed even harder.

“You're the sweetest boyfriend I could have ever asked for.” I leaned over and gave him a small smooch on his cheek.

“I should be the one being thankful. Although I wish you weren't so stubborn sometimes,” he joked. We quickly kissed.

“I could say the same for you,” I teased. He chuckled.

“All right, since you won't let me buy you a wig, can I help you dye your hair?” he asked.

“Sure! Throw some gloves and dive in!” I went to dip my brush into more dye when I realized there was none left. I still had half of my hair to go.

“What...” Elias followed my line of sight and saw the problem.

“... Elias -”

“I'll go into town and buy you some more dye,” he said.


	4. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and I make a disturbing discovery in the library...

The library was quiet today. It was Saturday and I imagined people would rather spend the day outside than inside studying all day. Elias and I were combing the third floor stacks, trying to pay close attention to all the little details. We were on the search for a missing student and looking for clues. People said they saw her here yesterday and that was the last time they saw her. Hopefully we'd find something to point us in the right direction to find her, as well as the others that had disappeared that week.

“Any signs?” I asked as I tried to peer underneath some desks.

“Nothing so far,” Elias reported. I couldn't find anything and sighed.

“This is going to take forever,” I groaned. “How do we even now this is where Mary went missing? For all we now, she left the library and vanished somewhere else.” I waited for a response, but Elias was silent. I looked over at him. He was standing in front of a bookshelf mounted into the wall, staring at a row. “Babe, what's going on?” His fingers stroked the spine of one of the books.

“That's weird,” Elias commented.

“Elias, _please_ just tell me what's going on,” I told him.

“There's a misplaced book. The magic in here shouldn't allow that to happen,” he explained. I stood up and went to join him as he pulled on it. Suddenly, the bookshelf swung out towards me. I jumped back a few steps, clutching my chest. “Are you okay?!”

“Y-yeah, it just scared me, is all,” I said. I moved around the shelf and stood in the doorway with him “I wasn't expecting it to be a door.”

“Neither did I. Although, I guess anything's possible with a castle this old,” Elias mused.

“That and we _do_ go to a school that teaches magic,” I pointed out.

“That too.” We tried to stare into the room, but it was pitch black. It was as the light from the library couldn't penetrate it. Something bumped into my shoulder and I accidentally shoved Elias to the side as I tried to move away from it. It was just the door. It must have a mind of its own, or something.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” I asked, gently rubbing his shoulder.

“I'm fine.” He glanced towards the room. “I guess we should go investigate.”

“Yeah.” I grabbed a thick book from the shelf and placed it by the door jamb so the door wouldn't shut on us. The last thing we needed was to get trapped in the room. Elias bit his lip and moved forward into the room. Inky blackness surrounded us. Although I could feel Elias next to me, I couldn't see him.

“Lumen!” We both conjured a small balls of light and looked at our surroundings. My stomach dropped. The room was lined with portraits. There were so many familiar faces, all of them looking agonized. There was a pit in my stomach, but I bit my lip and tried to suppress the feeling. I wandered over to a few of the paintings. Embedded in the ornate frames were nameplates. Some bore the names of missing students, the others were names I didn't recognize at all.

“Shit,” Elias hissed from somewhere behind me.

“Do you...” I trailed off. It sounded crazy, but I couldn't think of any other explanation. People went missing in the library and all of a sudden they had portraits of themselves in some creepy hidden room?

“I know magic portraits exist, but they're extremely rare...” Elias commented as he absentmindedly touched one of the frames. A chill went through my spine and without thinking, I went to grab Elias' free hand. “Are you all right?” he asked. I could see his cheeks were tinged with red.

“This place creeps me out,” I told him. “I think we should report this back to the headmaster.”

“I agree.” Elias gave one last look at the portrait before leading me out of the room. We put the book back and hurried to the headmaster's office.

“So, this is where you found the door?” Headmaster Rembrandt asked as we regrouped outside the dummy shelf.

“Yes. We're not sure how, but we think the students somehow got trapped in the paintings,” Elias informed him. He reached out and grabbed the book lever. He pulled back on it, but it wouldn't budge. His brow furrowed and he tried harder. “It... It's not working,” he said. My blood seemed to turn to ice. I went to the edge of the shelf and tried to pry the door open that way, but no luck. Elias was practically throwing the other books onto the ground. Maybe he thought another book would open it. But in moments the shelf was cleared and only one remained and it wouldn't budge.

“How is this possible? It was working just a moment ago...” I dropped to my knees. There was nothing I could do but stare in disbelief.


	5. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep during class and Elias is torn about what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Elias' POV.

"Class dismissed." As soon as we hear those words, it's like everyone sighs in relief. We just had a huge test and everyone is eager to go to lunch and relax a little. The room clears fast. Even I have to admit that test was tedious. I get up and went towards the back of the classroom and see how you did, only to see you passed out on you desk.

“I don't think they're dead,” Yukiya jokes dryly.

“I would hope so,” I reply. I grab your shoulder and shook you a bit. “Hey. Hey, wake up.” You don't stir at all. Somehow, I'm not surprised at all. “I'll stay with them until they wake up,” I tell Yukiya. The last thing I want is for us to cut into his lunch. Yukiya nods and brushes past us, saying goodbye. _I can't believe you fell asleep. It's so nice outside._ I open the window next to you and sit down, opening my bag. It's rude to start eating without you, I know, but I'm hungry and you need a break. You've studied so hard. I can't wake you up. Not yet.

You look so peaceful. Earlier you mentioned you stayed up until four in the morning studying. I don't think that's healthy, but it makes me happy knowing you'd sacrifice sleep for our grades. For me. Klaus always says I'm too soft with you, but you needs someone nurturing. You won't get anywhere healthily by hard poking and prodding.

You stir for a moment and when I think you'll wake up, you just turn your head to face me and stay asleep. I can't help but chuckle and stroke your hair. _You always like faking me out, don't you?_ Part of me wonders what you're dreaming about, if anything. Are you dreaming about me? I would really like that; it's embarrassing to admit, but I dream about you a lot. Maybe more than I should. My hand gently strokes your cheek. You're always cute, but right now you look too adorable to describe. I'm truly the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you as my partner. I want to kiss you, but that wouldn't be right. We haven't discussed if kisses while the other is asleep is fine and I don't want to upset you, so I need to ignore how pretty you are and wait.

It's decided. As soon as you wake up, I'll kiss you.


	6. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and I have eaten too many sweets...

I couldn't move. I was frozen on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. My stomach was hurting so bad it hurt to breathe. All I could do was lie sprawled out on Elias' bed, my boyfriend lying next to me in a similar state. I knew at that moment we'd made a huge mistake.

"Elias... Elias, leave me here to die," I groaned. Elias turned over onto his stomach, groaning.

"This was a terrible idea," he complained. Another roll and he was up against me, arm thrown over my stomach. I snaked my arm under his neck and pulled him closer. This was it. This was the end of us. But at least I'd die next to the man I loved and we would die in each others embrace.

"What are you guys doing?" Yukiya asked as he walked into the dorm room. The door shut quietly behind him and I craned my head to look at him. His brow was furrowed and he was giving us a strange look..

"We ate too much candy," I told him.

"I can see," he said bluntly. I averted my eyes, away from him and the shame of countless candy wrappers littering Elias' bed.

"We made a mistake," Elias moaned.

"I can also see that." I could hear Yukiya drop his bag on his bed. "Do you guys need a moment?"

“No, we're fine,” Elias said.

"I'm never going to be able to move again. I'm going to die on this bed," I told Yukiya.

"That's nice," Seth commented.

"That was rude," Elias told him. He groaned in pain as he turned onto his back to glare at the wolf.

"It sure was." Seth trotted over to the other side of Yukiya's bed. You'd think a demon with telepathic communication powers would do something better with his time than point out our horrible life choices, but I guess not. I rolled over to spoon Elias and a wave of nausea hit me. I pursed my lips together as hard as I could. I was _not_ going to throw up on Elias. But as we laid there, even though it soothed my soul, my stomach kept feeling queasier and queasier.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," I murmured. Even though he gorged himself on a lot of candy too, Elias sprang up and leaned over me, grabbing the small trash can. He helped me sit up and placed the can between my legs.

Even though I was miserable, I knew I was lucky to have a boyfriend who would eat buckets and buckets of Love Holiday sweets with me. And who would hold my hair back as I threw up into his trash can.


	7. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether or not we're both human, Elias and I still have our same arguments and problems... and love.

It was late when I got back from the market. The lights were still on in the prefect’s office and when I opened the door, Elias sat at his desk, diligently working on some paperwork. He glanced up at me and immediately he was by my side, shutting the office door and locking it. He swooped on me, grabbing the bag of food I’d brought with me.

“Sorry, that took longer than I thought,” I told him, following behind him. Elias went to his desk and quickly moved the paperwork aside.

“Don’t apologize. I know you had a lot of stops to make,” he said. One by one he pulled my food out, and then my drink, and then my utensils, until we got to his food. He sighed in relief when he saw it. “Thank you for bringing me back something.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t want you to starve,” I said. My hand reached out and cupped his cheek. Although he turned a little red, he smiled back at me and nuzzled my hand. Ever since the incident two months ago, he’d gotten better at being affectionate. I guess almost dying changed him a little. But then again, I think being on death’s door would change anyone.

I grabbed my chair from my desk and carried it to Elias’ desk. He sat back down in his chair, eagerly unscrewing the jar I’d brought back for him. I opened my takeout box of pizza and chowed down, trying to ignore Elias drinking. It wasn’t that I hated eating dinner with him. It was just that watching him drink blood was still something that made me a bit nauseous. Although, him becoming a vampire and drinking blood in front of me was better than the alternative of him dying in the incident.

“How’s the paperwork going?” I asked, reaching over for a paper. Elias whipped out the handkerchief I’d gotten him for his birthday and wiped my fingers clean before I could touch the papers.

“It’s coming along fine,” he told me. “The budget for the Halloween festival is almost done.”

“Good.” I glanced over at him, but my eyes only stayed on him for a moment before flicking down to the mason jar of blood I’d gotten from the butcher’s. It was already empty, save for the thin layer of blood covering the inside of the jar. “Did I not bring you enough?” He quickly looked away.

“No, it was enough…” he said quietly.

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” I asked. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly. “Next time I’ll get more. I’m sorry, I -”

“It’s not your fault. You don’t know how much I need. I’m just grateful you picked it up for me while you were out. I should have told you how much to get,” he cut in.

“But still. I feel bad that you don’t have enough to eat.” I paused. “Unless…”

 _“No.”_ He used a strong tone I hardly ever heard from him anymore. “I’m not drinking your blood. I’m not hurting you just so I can have more to eat.”

“But you shouldn’t go to bed hungry,” I pointed out. He huffed and moved the mason jar into a drawer and grabbed the festival budget.

“I’m not hungry. I had enough. However, you haven’t,” he said, grabbing a pen and getting back to work. “Finish up your pizza so we can finish the final touches on the festival proposals.” I sighed; there really wasn’t any getting to him. I know he thought he was doing what he thought was best for me, but I’d rather have a little pain and he gets a full stomach. But then again, he’d always been like this. Doing what he thought was best for me. As weird as it was, there was some solace in that. Even though there were some new obstacles we faced and new things to adjust to, at least that was like it always was. That was something that’d always be normal to us.


	8. Bewitchingly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and I find a moment to escape from the Academy's Halloween party.

The door to the Prefect's office opened and Elias strode in. He started a bit as he realized I was sitting on the sofa. But soon his face softened and after he shut and locked the door to the office, he came and sat next to me. Elias sank into the sofa, arms resting on the backboard.

“Did you get tired of the party too?” he asked.

“Yeah. I couldn't stand the drama with Caesar and the others,” I said. This year, Zeus had suggested to the other Prefects that they all dress up as Piggy Caesar. Although I pointed out how mean and awful that was, most of them went ahead with it.

“Yeah. I don't care for Caesar either, but dressing up as him was taking it too far,” he commented.

“You don't like Caesar?” I asked. “I didn't know that.”

“I don't see a point in talking about it. I just don't like him because of things Sigurd's told me. It's not an issue between me and him. It's because of how he treat Sigurd and his friends,” Elias explained.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, those two really don't get along,” I leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. Elias put his arm around my shoulders.

“They really don't. Don't tell anyone I said this, but Klaus told me the only was he was able to make Sigurd his Deputy was because Caesar went off to Hinomoto for a couple years,” Elias confided in me.

“I could see that,” I replied. I sighed. “I thought the tension between Klaus, Randy, and Sigurd was bad enough. I feel like we have way more drama.”

“There's a lot more of us,” Elias pointed out. “Especially since I took Joel on as my Deputy and Caesar took on Luca.”

“Yeah. And the drama between you and Luca is bad enough. Although I have to say, Yukiya really took the cake tonight,” I snorted. “I didn't think Yukiya would take the instructions 'dress like a pig' and take it to mean 'dress like Luca.'” Elias tensed up and slowly retracted his arm from around my shoulders. “Elias? Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“... I was the one who suggested it to Yukiya.” If I'd been drinking something, I would've spat it out.

“What?”

“Yukiya and I were in our room when he got the Magic Note from Zeus saying to dress like a pig. I made a joke about him wanting us to dress up like Luca. Yukiya thought it was funny and went ahead with it,” he explained. He paused. “So I guess it's my fault.”

“I mean... at least we know Yukiya's ride or die for you,” I suggested.

“That's true.” He paused before tentatively putting his arm around my shoulders again. I leaned into him, snuggling into his side. “Aside from drama, at least a lot of Prefects means we get to spend breaks together.” I knew he was trying to change the subject, and to be honest, I couldn't think of a reason not to let him.

“Yeah. I feel like I haven't seen you all night,” I commented. I gazed up at him. We locked eyes and he smiled softly. “How about we skip the after party and hide away in here?”

“I think that's a great idea.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Suddenly, I felt ready for the rest of the night. Even if it meant having to get through the drama-filled party in the auditorium. Because once it was over, I'd have Elias all to myself.


	9. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias' silent disco is a smashing success.

The scene wasn’t a foreign one to me. Balloons decorating every corner, a large table set up with food for people not wanting to go into the Night Cafe proper to eat, low lighting, and several multicolored lights at full power swiveling around the room. It looked like every big dance party we had in the Night Class, except for one big thing: it was dead silent and everyone was wearing headphones.

Well, almost everyone. I had mine resting around my neck, but Elias didn’t even have a pair. I sidled up to him as he stood in a corner, watching over everyone like a hawk.

“This silent disco idea was amazing, Elias,” I told him, grabbing his hand. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

“Thank you. We couldn’t have pulled it off if it wasn’t for everyone’s hard work on the headphones and music system,” he said.

“But still, it was your idea and look at how much fun everyone’s having!” I gestured to the dance floor. I noticed Elias fighting back laughter, lips pressed tightly together but still in a smile. I turned to look and just realized how silly it looked. Without being able to hear the music, it looked like everyone was dancing without any music, bodies just moving around t no beat. I tried to hold in a laugh, but I couldn’t help it. Seeing couples aggressively grinding without any music was the most awkward kind of funny I could think of.

“What if we did that?” I laughed, nodding towards them.

“NO.” I laughed even harder, doubling over. He sighed, but the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. “What am I going to do with you?” he said, pretending to be exasperated.

“Love and cherish me?”

“That’s a given,” he said, surprisingly tender. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I put an arm around his waist.

“I’m glad we get to chaperon together. I didn’t want to spend tonight without you,” I told him.

“Me too.”

“Hey hey, party people, are you ready to count down?!” Caesar announced over the microphone. No one cheered. But then again, Lars hadn’t hooked up Caesar’s mic to broadcast to the headphones. They probably couldn’t hear him. “Okay, tough crowd.” Caesar looked disheartened yet again. I was surprised he hadn’t caught on to the prank already.

“Should we tell him?” Elias asked.

“No. He’ll figure it out eventually,” I said.

“The party’s until going until one am and it’s… a minute to midnight,” Elias said.

“It’s that late already?!” I reached into my bag and pulled out two cheap party hats, decorated with shiny plastic tinsel and a little plastic bit that said “happy new year” on it. Elias took it without hesitation and put it on. I followed suit and we were ready for the new year.

“You guys hear me, right?” Caesar asked us.

“Yeah, I’m sure everyone’s just having too much fun dancing!” I shouted back at him. He just gave me a thumbs up. Poor old fool, as they used to say in Reitz. Elias pulled his pocket watch out and we started counting down. We watched as the old year became a brand new one. Caesar set off some party poppers and Elias and I quickly pecked each other. He held me tight and we sat there, embracing.

“Happy New Year, Elias,” I told him.

“Happy New Year.” We looked at each other and before he could say anything else, I stole another kiss.

Seeing Elias blush ever so slightly from that ambush was a great way to start the year. Hopefully, I’d get many more opportunities to give him sneak attack kisses.


End file.
